


Вкус победы: утро после

by SSC



Series: Вкус победы [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Во время Битвы за Детройт Коннору-51 и Риду не удалось добраться до постели, но они все наверстали после того, как Гэвин отоспался.





	Вкус победы: утро после

**Author's Note:**

> Ура! Наконец-то я могу с чистой совестью сказать, что написал пвп! На АО3 для этого жанра есть прекрасный тег Porn with feelings.
> 
> Сюжетное продолжение фанфика "Вкус победы":  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845427
> 
> Потрясающий арт от Агли:  
> https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1037459650675961858?s=19  
> Такое чудесное позднее утро)

Солнечные лучи, пробившиеся сквозь жалюзи, медленно ползли по комнате, и Коннор заботливо закрыл от них глаза спящего Гэвина, не позволяя разбудить раньше времени. Ладонь ощущала тепло с двух сторон: от солнца и от кожи. Термоэлемент поддерживал стабильные тридцать семь градусов. Другие андроиды указали именно эту температуру наиболее комфортной для своих людей.  
Лежать в постели, ничего не делая, само по себе оказалось удивительным переживанием. Коннор то проверял, как идут дела в Иерихоне, то переписывался с близнецом. Тот жаловался на избыточную активность Хэнка, не желавшего отлежаться после ранения. Потом запустил самодиагностику и незаметно для себя задремал, уходя в радужные полотнища ошибок и сбоев, которые требовалось поправить.  
Ему ничего не снилось, и первое же шевеление вывело из легкой дремы. Гэвин отполз в сторону, съежился, запрокинул голову. Он вздрагивал всем телом, глаза быстро двигались под веками, как у андроида. Коннор быстро нашел в сети, что это признак кошмара. Еще, судя по непроверяемым источникам опыта, это мог быть признак шизофрении, депрессии, повреждений мозга и синдрома внезапной смерти во сне, так что Коннор предпочел осторожно потрясти за плечо.  
Внезапный удар выбил его с кровати на пол: в корпус и в лицо одновременно, Коннор задохнулся, потеряв на мгновение контроль от резкой боли.  
Сонный встрепанный Гэвин появился над краем кровати.  
— Бля. Сильно приложил-то? — он протянул руку, помогая забраться обратно, — Черт, забыл предупредить, чтоб не лез, пока не проснусь. Больно?  
— Уже прошло, — Коннор выпрямился, осторожно ощупал зону удара: регулятор тириумного насоса сдвинулся, и пришлось, задрав майку, осторожно вернуть его на место.  
Смуглая ладонь очень сильно выделялась на светлом скине: Гэвин сам погладил уязвимую зону, обвел пальцем тонкую бороздку, указывающую положение регулятора. Весь корпус вздрогнул. Поплывший скин восстановился и на лице, и над регулятором, и в местах удара об пол. В сущности, это было скорее внезапно, чем больно.  
— Точно не болит? Я не пойму, что у тебя сейчас с ощущениями.  
— Я тоже не понимаю.  
Коннор не чувствовал чего-то, похожего на обиду: скорее общее недоумение. Похоже, он случайно спровоцировал непроизвольную атаку. Теперь его затапливала мерцающая зеленью мятная растерянность. Ладонь все гладила ушибленное место, пока перед глазами не поплыли фиолетовые искры. Захотелось издать звук, и он оказался негромким растерянным стоном.  
— Сейчас я в душ, — предупредил Гэвин. — Пиздец, уже четыре часа, что ли? Башка как чугунный мост. Лежи, я скоро приду.  
Он коротко прикоснулся к щеке, и Коннор снова вздрогнул. Можно было не подчиниться этой просьбе, конечно, но он остался лежать. Майка все еще оставалась поднята до середины груди. Его затапливало фиолетовое марево с пряным вкусом, и Коннор не мог подобрать названия этому чувству. Он просто лежал, и слушал звуки из душа — плеск воды, шорохи, переступания босых ног. Он мог смоделировать движение, но вместо этого вспомнил вчерашние алые вспышки — и сразу удалось сесть и одернуть майку. Похоже, фиолетовым было чувство подчинения — совершенно новое, незнакомое, не похожее на жесткую алую стену приказа. Быть может, даже добровольное подчинение, подумал Коннор, покатал эту мысль так и эдак. От нее вздрагивали системы в животе, относящиеся к сексуальным апгрейдам.  
Шум воды затих. Жужжала зубная щетка. Все эти утренние человеческие рутины очень интриговали, Коннор пообещал себе в следующий раз получить доступ и посмотреть.  
Гэвин вышел в одном полотенце на бедрах, с растрепанными влажными волосами, уже проснувшийся. Уровень стресса, как обычно, был пятьдесят девять процентов, ниже Коннор еще ни разу не регистрировал. И теперь видно было татуировку целиком: абстрактный узор широких черных лент, сплетающихся в узел на плече, уходящих к шее пиками, а к локтю рассыпающихся квадратами.  
— Ты на меня как на конфету смотришь, — фыркнул Гэвин, садясь рядом. — Ничего не повредил?  
Он снова коснулся регулятора сквозь майку.  
— Нет. Я достаточно прочный, но удар по этой детали вызывает у меня ослабление систем, — признался Коннор, прижимая его пальцы сильнее.  
Шестьдесят процентов. Он сам сидел ближе к центру кровати, скрестив босые ноги, а Гэвин тянулся от края, в полуобороте, и Коннор не знал, куда вглядываться: татуировка, сложное переплетение мокрых волос, крохотные блестящие капли в щетине, улыбка, отразившаяся в глазах. Длинные шрамы на спине, замеченные на миг и сейчас скрытые разворотом плеч. Родинка на щеке справа, и целая россыпь на шее и плечах. Темные соски; плотные, хорошо прорисованные мышцы. Коннор скользнул пальцем по родинкам, соединяя их в созвездие, и сам улыбнулся, заметив резкий скачок сердечного ритма.  
Багровое возбуждение нахлынуло даже быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Коннор очистил руку от скина и уровень возбуждения у Гэвина подскочил до семидесяти.  
— Мне очень хочется слиться, но это невозможно. Можно тебя поцеловать?  
— Давай. Ты хоть умеешь?  
— Я открыл несколько обучающих статей.  
Коннор не понял, почему именно Гэвин засмеялся. Гораздо важнее было наконец-то накрыть приоткрытые губы своими, придвинуться ближе, осторожно обнять, передавая запрос на слияние. Ответное касание губ, горячий язык, прошедшийся по скину. Коннор отключил анализ и скользнул по языку своим просто так, ни о чем не думая, кроме багрового марева и вкуса горячего металла. Этого уже было мало, понял он мгновение спустя, сжимая плечи. Он поцеловал жестче, проник языком между полуоткрытых губ, и услышал, почувствовал ртом стон.  
Сладость вытаивала под вкусом металла, нереальная, но ощутимая, и она становилась все четче: когда Гэвин откинул голову, позволяя целовать шею, когда под мягким давлением ладони он откинулся на постель, вытягиваясь всем телом рядом с сидящим Коннором. Полотенце сбилось и сползло. Показалось очень правильным провести рукой до края ткани и снова тихо спросить, выдыхая слова на ухо: «Можно?»  
Гэвин потянул на себя, помогая устроиться поверх бедер, чуть ниже, чем предписывала программа, и снова наклониться вперед. Коннор перехватил его руки и отвел назад, за голову, несильно сжимая запястья. Возбуждение секунду дрожало на девяноста процентах, но стремительно поползло вверх.  
— Ты просто пиздец какой бережный, — выдохнул Гэвин.  
— Это плохо? — Коннор прикоснулся к шраму над губой, снова ко рту, целуя с этим мучительно возбуждающим проникновением языка. Снова и снова губы расслаблялись, пропуская его глубже, это само по себе было некой формой слияния, Коннор плыл, желая большего. Он с трудом оторвался, позволяя наконец ответить.  
— Это охуенно. Давай, не тормози, я не стеклянный, — Гэвин выкрутил одну руку из захвата и направил ладонь Коннора вниз, плотно прижимая к коже.  
Моделирование предложило несколько вариантов, пока ладонь стягивала проклятое мешающее полотенце и накрывала член. Долгие секунды Коннор изучал его, скользя пальцами, и слушал сдавленные стоны. Какой апгрейд использовать? Ему нравился размер: сто семьдесят три миллиметра, плюс-минус десять процентов — кровь все еще приливала и член незначительно увеличился прямо в пальцах. Небольшой изгиб направо, крошечная капля на головке, прорисованные под смуглой кожей вены. Подстриженные волосы в паху слегка кололи руку. Девяносто девять процентов возбуждения. Коннор нашел любопытный совет, и осторожно сжал пальцы на основании, не позволяя возбуждению дойти до ста. Гэвин сдавленно вскрикнул, выгибаясь всем телом, впился в одеяло так, что оно пошло складками, и продолжал балансировать на самом краю.  
— Я не уверен, — прошептал Коннор, опускаясь к нему и скользя губами по колючей щеке, — с чего начать. Все возможные способы представляются равновероятными и ведущими к одному итогу — ты кончишь, а я скорее всего перезагружусь. Какой мне выбрать?  
Собственная речь позволяла немного контролировать багровую бурю, не накидываться, хотя системы активировались настолько, что даже ныли. Логичнее всего было все-таки оседлать сверху, принимая член внутрь, как раз биокомпонент #4718 позволял принять до двадцати сантиметров. Биокомпонент #4720 позволял проникнуть самому, и Коннор отчаянно этого хотел но возможная травматичность анального секса заставляла дрожать и колебаться.  
— Да ч-чтоб тебя, — Гэвин зажмурился, открыл глаза, и сразу захотелось поцеловать внешний уголок, — К-коннор, кончай меня мучить, трахни уже!  
— Я не хочу причинять боль.  
— Ну так смажь! Пиздец п-просто, ты меня д-до... — фраза утонула в стоне, и Коннор пересмотрел моделирование, включая дополнительный процесс. Теперь все сходилось. Он опустился вниз, проскользив ладонями по напряженным бокам, по бедрам, и заставил развести ноги шире. Подушка под поясницу, опуститься ниже, только выдохнув на член — Коннор и так едва мог контролировать чужой оргазм, не позволяя Гэвину кончить раньше, чем удастся пройти моделирование до конца, до того сладкого, воображаемого пока момента, когда весь корпус прошьет перезагрузочной блокировкой.  
Мошонка показалась прохладной, бедро — каменным. Пройтись чуть ниже по горячей коже, чувствуя дрожь. Коннор прикрыл глаза, генерируя больше смазки-слюны, обеспечивающей прекрасное скольжение. Он сгенерировал и добавил антисептик, спазмолитик и легкое обезболивающее, и только тогда начал наносить, скользя языком вокруг, и начиная проникать сквозь плотно сжатые мышцы. Багровое марево то и дело расцвечивалось фиолетовыми вспышками. Коннор слышал сдавленные вскрики, и снова нажимал на основание члена, не позволяя дойти до оргазма. Слишком рано, он не мог быть уверен, даже погружая язык до основания... трахая языком, подумал он иначе, и системы вспыхнули от едва контролируемой жажды. Он лизал и проникал внутрь, снова и снова, пока Гэвин не забился в судороге, невнятно скуля и умоляя.  
Нельзя вечно держать его на грани. Коннор заставил себя оторваться, вытерся полотенцем и прогнал цикл обеззараживания. Нельзя накидываться, напомнил он себе, человек хрупкий.  
Вид сверху вниз усилил сладость и торжество: растрепанный, дрожащий, давно перешедший все грани Гэвин уже не командовал, только смотрел снизу вверх и стонал от каждого движения ладони по перенапряженному члену.  
Смятое одеяло под пальцами, затвердевшие соски, закушенная губа: каждый признак совпадал с ожидаемым видом запредельного возбуждения. Записав этот кадр, Коннор медленно толкнулся внутрь, преодолевая слабое сопротивление. Теперь можно было отпустить основание члена и, толкаясь глубже, нависнуть над Гэвином, остро чувствуя, как он сжимается, кусает губу и стонет. В голове было пусто и горячо, Коннор сам будто превратился в функцию: удовлетворить партнера. Миссия — почти завершена.  
— Ты потрясающе красивый, — прошептал он на ухо Гэвину, двигаясь наружу и внутрь, — я сейчас перезагружусь в тебе.  
Скулящий звук вместо стона. Снова качнуться назад, преодолевая сопротивление зажавшихся мышц, и втолкнуться, раздвигая и стимулируя каждый нерв. Коннор чувствовал каждое движение, когда проходился по напряженному члену животом; каждое скольжение по взмокшей коже — вверх-вниз, грудь по груди, ладони по ладоням, губы по шее, втянуть кожу до синяка, ускориться, пробиваться еще чуть-чуть глубже, под другим углом, сжать плечо, снова укусить в шею под срывающийся вопль.  
Сто процентов возбуждения, сладкая глубокая судорога по всему телу — и снова, снова, так что Коннор не мог остановиться, крича, продолжая вбиваться в скрученное сумасшедшим оргазмом тело до ослепительной блаженной вспышки подсветки и черноты погасшего видеозахвата.

Самодиагностика показала привычные ошибки в кодах подчинения и резко снизившуюся нестабильность систем. Во рту стоял вкус металла и горького меда. Кажется, он сбросил весь запас имитированной спермы. Хорошо, что объем был не слишком большой.  
Коннор осознал себя в пространстве: он все еще лежал, уткнувшись лицом в шею, правой рукой сжимая запястье Гэвина, левой — его плечо. И все еще был внутри до основания биокомпонента, не получившего команду на откат. Судя по ритму дыхания и грохоту сердца, Гэвин был, как минимум, в сознании.  
Коннор отстранился, преодолевая вспышку неловкости. Он переборщил? Сделал что-то не так? Тревога за пережитое торжество вела за собой привкус стыда.  
— Гэвин? Ты в порядке? — собственный голос казался чужим и сиплым.  
— Я просто охуенно, — шепотом ответил тот. — Не знаю, где ты учился трахаться, но ты меня до капли выжал, веришь?  
Это было видно и так: синяк на горле, рассеченная губа — кровь уже запеклась. Брызги по всему животу. Коннор отпустил его руку, стер каплю и положил в рот. Не то, чтобы он что-то анализировал. Просто это показалось правильно.  
— Я не мог остановиться, — признался Коннор, слизывая еще каплю.  
— Ты светишься, когда кончаешь. Мне снова нужно в душ, только я, кажется, не могу пошевелиться.  
Гэвин раньше не говорил таким тоном. Коннор подумал, что его стоило трахнуть хотя бы поэтому, и беззвучно хмыкнул. Вокруг разрасталась неярко сияющая пелена, похожая на просветляющую оптическую пленку. И на вкус как морской бриз, свежий и прохладный. Непонятно было, что это за чувство, но оно не собиралось угасать, делая все удивительно четким. Каждая деталь: слипшиеся ресницы, прядка волос на лбу, неровный шрам на носу, след от глаза до щеки, ожог на виске, порез на другом виске, россыпь мелких шрамов по правой щеке. Коннор не замечал раньше, до какой степени Гэвин изрезан шрамами.  
Не замечал, как у него подрагивает кадык от тяжелого дыхания.  
— Я помогу встать. Как раз хотел посмотреть, как люди принимают душ.  
Коннор отстранился, и вздрогнул всем телом от раздавшегося звука. На миг мелькнуло красное, раскрытое, с потеком светлой жидкости, но Гэвин сдвинул бедра и все-таки постарался встать. У него на самом деле дрожали ноги. Пришлось подставить плечо, довести и прислонить к стенке душа.  
И поцеловать, конечно.  
— Так, — Гэвин отстранился, — я все-таки жрать хочу.  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — Коннор положил руку ему на грудь слева, чувствуя, как утихает сердечный ритм. Смешок прокатился прямо под ладонью.  
— Людям надо есть хоть иногда. Ты потрясный, я думал, меня инфаркт схватит от кайфа.  
— Я слежу за твоим состоянием и риска не...  
По ягодицам прилетел увесистый шлепок, и Коннор вздрогнул под ворохом фиолетовых искр.  
— Повернулся и вперед, на кухню. Приготовь мне кофе и что-нибудь перекусить, — ладонь слегка сжалась, возбуждение вернулось, но в другом вкусе и цвете, и пока не такое яркое.  
Коннор выпрямился, убирая руки. Странным образом Гэвин смотрел на него сверху вниз, хотя был ниже ростом, и все еще опирался на стену. Ладонь снова хлопнула, сжала ягодицу, искры прокатились по спине вниз, заставляя слегка изогнуться. Во рту расцветала пряная слабость.  
— Что со мной?  
— Я тоже умею рулить, — Гэвин подмигнул и подтолкнул к дверям, — у тебя сразу такое лицо, я не могу. Но сначала завтрак, потом продолжим тестировать функции. Бегом.  
Он чуть изменил тон, и Коннор, вздрогнув, шагнул назад и быстро вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Эмоции немного пугали.  
Он скачал инструкцию к кофе-машине, нашел фильтры, засыпал зерна в давно пустовавшее отделение, отметил мельком, что дома Гэвин, похоже, почти не ел: отполированным прикосновениями был только чайник, а крошки кофе давно потеряли запах.  
Только что Коннор пережил странное, несвойственное его системам торжество, не похожее ни на что прежнее. Он почти вошел в слияние, хоть и оставаясь отделен. И вот теперь все перевернулось, но страха не было. Можно ли было сохранить себя, в чем-то подчиняясь?  
Коннор изучил холодильник. Немного просроченной еды, сразу улетевшей в мусор. Яйца, тонко нарезанная готовая курица — совпадение со стандартным рецептом завтрака. Подойдёт.  
Странная четкость не блекла и не слабела. Коннор отметил, что ему нравится готовить завтрак своему человеку, пусть это и было формальным подчинением. Так же приятно, как остановить кошмар, несмотря последствия. Возможно, чередование импульсов власти и подчинения будет достаточно сбалансированным...  
Дверь хлопнула, и Коннор повернулся, на миг замирая. Он вдруг осознал, что одет только в майку, что под скином на оболочке — отпечатки ладоней и брызги спермы, которые он не вытер. Под взглядом Гэвина — с головы до ног, внимательным взглядом детектива — Коннор на миг ощутил себя собственностью.  
Гэвин пошел к нему, заметно прихрамывая. Два синяка на горле, припухшие губы, ответный блеск глаз — и Коннор понял, что тот тоже чувствовал принадлежность.  
— Иди сам сполоснись, я закончу. Надо бы тебе тириума добыть, или что вы по утрам пьете.  
Коннор коснулся его плеча, притянул к себе и снова поцеловал.  
— Мне нужно выпить дистилированную воду для пополнения запаса.  
— Штаны не забудь, а то тестировать начнем на кухонном столе.  
Коннор засмеялся, разрывая контакт кожи к скину. Это все равно было почти слияние — когда он с такой легкостью читал по глазам человека. Своего человека.


End file.
